Darius (Road to Survival)
Darius is an original, playable, and main character in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. A strong, brave, and kind man, Darius is a prominent member of Woodbury and is the right-hand man to Garrett. Darius is the tritagonist of the game's story mode. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Darius' life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Prologue Darius is first seen at Woodbury's battle for the prison. He and Garrett notice Lori Grimes fleeing unarmed, and wonders if he's on the right side. Welcome to Woodbury Ten months earlier, Darius, Garrett and the player are seen travelling through the woods and are held at gunpoint by Trey Barker, a Woodbury lookout. He brings them to the leader, Gene Gavin who lectures them on how to earn their keep. The generator breaks down, and Barker decides to take a group to the nearby Homemart to retrieve another one. He selects Sandy, Mitchell Jr., Garrett, Darius and the player to come with him. Homemart Darius and the others head to Homemart. After killing some walkers, the group is approached by a man named Jim who asks if he can trade with them for some food. The player is then given the choice to trust Jim or not. If the player trusts Jim, Jim slits Mitchell Jr. in the throat and orders his group in the Homemart to open fire. After the ordeal, Darius blames the player for the death of Mitchell Jr. If the player does not trust Jim, Darius will tell Jim to fuck off and Jim says it was worth a try as he calls for his group to open fire on them. A fight breaks out between the two groups. Later, the group clears out more walkers and is confronted by more of Jim's group. The two groups fight, and after that the group enters the Homemart and gathers supplies, as well as a generator. While leaving, Jim stops them. Darius tells Jim he should have kept running, as another fight breaks out, leading to Jim being killed. As they are leaving, Barker gets a call on the radio from Gabe telling him that the newcomers are causing trouble. Woodbury Gates Back at Woodbury, Philip Blake announces that he will take over Woodbury so that the residents won't have to live under the order of Gene, while Gene argues that he can keep everyone safe. Darius will then side with Phillip or Gene, depending on the player's choices. Regardless, Gene is killed by Phillip, Phillip takes over and exiles Barker, telling to bring Gene with him. After learning about a hostile group at the fuel depot, Darius and his companions are ordered to kill the walkers Philip had gathered as combat training. Before that, Darius, Garrett and the player meet Lilly Caul, who tells them that they need a leader like Philip for the community to thrive. Train Fuel Depot Darius and his companions Garrett, Lilly Sandy and the player are ordered by The Governor to go on a supply run for fuel at the fuel depot. They fight off walkers and defenders. Sandy has her arm injured during a fight and claims that one of the defenders got lucky with his knife, Darius believes otherwise, stating that Sandy had been bitten and suggests to kill her before she turns. The player can then decide to have Garrett kill Sandy or try to save her. If Garrett is told to put Sandy down, he'll take her to the woodsto presumably kill her. If Garrett is told to save Sandy, he'll bring her back to Woodbury for treatment. After getting the fuel, they are told on the walkie-talkie that Philip had been attacked by Michonne whom he had captured and tortured. Leaving the fuel depot, the group see a walker herd heading for Woodbury. Lilly shoots and blows up the fuel tanks, luring the herd away from Woodbury. South Woods Darius and his companions leave the fuel depot and head into the woods. They come across Garrett and Sandy. If Garrett was told to help Sandy, Darius says he didn't think he'd catch up to them. If Garrett was told to kill Sandy, Darius states he was being cautious which is better than being dead when Garrett criticizes him for being too rash in deciding Sandy's fate. They later come across Gabriel Harris who tells them The Governor had been attacked and that he needs their help. Darius isn't suprised, stating that The Governor made as many enemies as friends. Margaret, a survivor from the fuel depot, appears and orders her comrades to attack, but Darius and the others manage to fend them off. Margaret says she and her comrades were forced to fight them, and offers to have her people look after Sandy. If the player lets the fuel depot survivors look after Sandy, Lilly will state that she has a weird feeling that the fuel depot survivors are slowing them down on purpose. Ruby, Margaret's daughter, thanks them for giving them food. Darius, realizing the fuel depot survivors are cannibals, alerts his companions and fights the fuel depot survivors, escaping them. If the player doesn't let the fuel depot survivors look after Sandy, Margaret will ask them for some food. Darius tells her she has only one chance and not to push her luck, before leaving with his companions. Darius and his companions stumble upon The Governor's attackers in the woods, but lose them after fighting off walkers. They then head back to Woodbury. The Prison After recovering from his injuries, The Governor declares war on the prison. Darius is present at the battle, but states the attack isn't right. He and Garrett ask the player who they should side with. If the player chooses to fight with The Governor, Darius will fight with his Woodbury companions against the prison dwellers and walkers. If the player chooses to fight with the prison dwellers, Darius and his companions sneak into the prison, and tell Rick Grimes, the leader, that they'll help them fend off The Governor's forces and walkers. Either way, Lilly shoots The Governor in the head after he made her shoot Lori Grimes and Judith Grimes and orders the Woodbury survivors to regroup and fight their way out of the prison, now swarmed with walkers. Darius, Lilly, Garrett and the player make it out. Darius tells Lilly he witnessed what she did. Lilly apologizes, and the player can then decide to either banish her or kill her. Killing Lilly will have Darius comment that it was a pretty fucked up thing to do. Steel Bridge Darius and his companions leave the prison and come upon a steel bridge overflowing with walkers. Garrett says they can go around, as there are many walkers and they are low on ammo. Darius counters with the fact that he can't see another bridge for miles, and asks the player what they should do. If the player chooses to cross the bridge, the three fight through walkers and cross the bridge quickly. If the player chooses to go around the bridge, the three take fire from the riverbank, the fuel depot survivors being the responsible party. The three take them out. The three then encounter Mitchell Jr. (if he survived the events of Homemart) or Margaret leading a group of survivors from the fuel depot. They blame the three for blowing up their home and attack them. Darius and his companions fend them off. Darius notices the fuel depot survivors pushing debris and creating blockades, blocking their way out. Darius finds a way past the blockade and the three fight past more walkers, managing to make it to the other side. On the other side, the three see another group of fuel depot survivors waiting for them. Barker steps out of the group, blaming them for siding with The Governor or for staying in Woodbury while he was forced to leave. Barker tells them he didn't feed Gene to the walkers and that he won't show them the same mercy, before ordering his group to attack. Darius' group takes down all of Barker's group, and notices that Barker is still alive, though barely. Darius tells the player to leave him for the walkers. The player can then choose to shoot Barker or leave him for the walkers. If the latter is chosen, Darius defends the player when Garrett criticizes them, stating that while the player isn't the best fighter and can be cold, they can make the hard choices without blinking. Regardless of how the player deals with Barker, Darius and Garrett agree on the fact that they should be leader of Woodbury when they get back home. Construction Site Weeks after the events of the prison and the steel bridge, the Woodburians decide to expand their community. Darius is among those to help out by clearing a nearby area infested with walkers. One of their scouts report seeing a man approaching Woodbury with a horde of walkers after him. Darius says it's the man's problem, but John states that they need evevry able body they can get. Darius reluctantly helps to take out the walkers after the man. The man introduces himself as Reverend Jeremiah James Garlitz, who asks for hospitality. The player can then decide to take him in or turn him away. Regardless, Jeremiah disappears and returns with his group, striking the Woodburians an offer to share Woodbury with them. Darius is among those who confront them, showing no signs of complying to their request. The Woodburians clash with Jeremiah's group, Darius telling everyone they've got Jeremiah on the run and that he's taken off. A swarm of walkers followed by more of Jeremiah's group attack, Darius ordering the Woodburians to take them down. Mirabelle says that people are getting jittery and that one can smell that something's wrong in the wind. Darius then says that a herd smells just like that they'd better take care of it before they get close. A horde of walkers break in, and the group fights back, killing all of them. Garrett suggests they send a scout team to see how big the herd is. Southeast Woods Darius, alongside the player, Garrett and Mirabelle is part of the scout team sent to search for the herd. During a conversation on whether or not the player feels guilty for not being able to save people they cared about, the player can choose to express guilt or state that luck runs out for everyone. If the first option is chosen, Mirabelle says that letting go of the past doesn't make it easier to sleep at night and that sometimes the dreams are worse than what's real. Darius laughs and says that's not possible as they are all living in a nightmare, staring at a horde of approaching walkers. If the second option is chosen, Garrett says that the player has to come to terms with the past and Darius says that if the player has any doubts, they should tell them now because he doesn't want to be on a scouting run with someone who might give up and kill themselves. A walker horde attacks the group during the conversation regardless of the choice chosen. After dealing with the walkers, Mirabelle questions why the guard on the wall alert them of the walkers. Darius investigates and tells them the guard is dead, bullet in the head. The herd arrives at the gates of Woodbury. Darius, the player and Mirabelle hold them off at the walls while Garrett gets reinforcements. The Woodburians work together, deciding to kill the walkers blocking their way back to Woodbury, shut the gates and hold the walkers off at range. They manage to fight their way to the gates, only to find out Jeremiah and his group had shut them out of Woodbury. Darius and his companions fight waves of walkers and Jeremiah's group, driving away both threats for the time being. Darius also helps patch up Garrett, who had been shot during the battle, saving his life. Speedway Garrett, Darius and the player clean up the speedway area close to Woodbury. Garrett talks about possibly using the area as a farm and Darius says they need to clear it out first as it's overrun with walkers. After killing the walkers, Darius wonders how they could have gotten in as the area was locked down. Jeremiah returns, claiming there is always a way, and orders his group to attack them. Jeremiah asks the Woodburians why they resist and tells them to surrender so that both groups can live together and that he won't have to destroy the town. Jeremiah gestures to the northeast barricade and a large amount of walkers break through, before being dealt with by the Woodburians. Depending on the player's choice, Darius will surrender and be locked away with his companions to think about their situation before being confronted by Jeremiah's group in a test of will and resolve, or refuse to surrender and face Jeremiah's group. Darius and the Woodburians repel Jeremiah's group and take defensive measures when they begin to fire at them. Mirabelle brings news that Jeremiah has breached the walls and that his group is using one of the passages in the arena. Darius states that Jeremiah needs to be eliminated or he'll never leave the Woodburians alone. The Woodburians battle Jeremiah's group once more and later walkers attracted by the battle. After the ordeal, Darius states that they need to figure something out before they lose the town. Garrett sees a sewer nearby and has a plan. The Sewers TBA As a Playable Character Darius *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +20% attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Heavy Chop (Deal 150% damage and cause 50 damage bleeding for 4 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Darius - "The Road To Survival" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All tough teammates get +45% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Toughen Up (All teammates get +60% attack and +50% defense for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Death Northeast Woods ;Killed By *Himself (Caused, Sacrifice, Determinant) *Walkers (Caused) If the Hero Player chooses to send Darius to lure away the walkers, Darius and Theo will attempt to lure them away by detonating a bomb, but he ends up killing himself in the process. Highway I-85 ;Killed By *Hostile Survivors While fighting off hostile survivors, Darius is shot in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Darius has killed: *Himself (Caused, Sacrifice, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and survivors Appearances Trivia * If the player sent Darius to distract the walkers and explodes himself, the player receives his pistol: a Rare weapon with +20 Crit and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. This is odd, as there is no variant of Darius with the Alert trait. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Tritagonist